A Sesame Street Holiday Celebration
''A Sesame Street Holiday Celebration ''is an hour-long prime-time special which aired on HBO on Dec 10, 2020, and on PBS the following week. The special follows the Sesame Street Muppets (new and old) as they gather around Sesame Street (rebuilt to include the Around the Corner set) to celebrate the holiday season, with a medley of Christmas songs, unforgettable memories, and even a visit from Santa Claus himself. Unlike most Sesame Street projects, which are taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York, this special was filmed on location throughout New York City, and in Los Angeles, California. Songs Sesame Street Theme - written by Bruce Hart, Joe Raposo, and Jon Stone It's Christmas Again - written by Tony Geiss, sung by the Muppets of Sesame Street Jingle Bells - written by James Lord Pierpont, sung by the Muppets of Sesame Street It Feels Like Christmas - written by Paul Williams, sung by the Muppets of Sesame Street The Twelve Days of Christmas - traditional, sung by the Count, Big Bird, Bert, Grover, Elmo, Abby, Telly, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Cookie Monster, Trevor, and Ernie Cast Chris - Chris Knowings Nina - Suki Lopez Alan - Alan Muraoka Charlie - Violet Tinnirello Special Guest Stars Darci Lynne Farmer and her Puppets Santa Claus - Dave Goelz Sesame Street Muppet Performers Pam Arciero as Grundgetta, Alice Snuffleupagus, Betty Lou Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe, Abby's Mom, Mama Bear, Granny Bird, Gladys the Cow Rickey Boyd as Twiddlebugs Warrick Brownlow-Pike as Gonger Tyler Bunch as Elmo's Dad, Dr. Nobel Price Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Bruce Connelly as Barkley Frankie Cordero as Rudy, Papa Bear, Stinky the Stinkweed Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn, Curly Bear, Little Bird, Lulu, Roxie Marie, Elmo's Mom, Clementine Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Roosevelt Franklin, Don Music, Natasha, Lefty the Salesman Stacey Gordon as Julia Christopher Thomas Hayes as Hoots Eric Jacobson as Grover, Bert, Oscar, Guy Smiley, Two-Headed Monster, Harvey Kneeslapper, Miss Piggy John Kennedy as The Amazing Mumford, Biff Peter Linz as Ernie, Herry, Benny Spencer Lott as Samuel Carmen Osbahr as Rosita, Ovejita Martin P. Robinson as Snuffy, Telly, Slimey, Buster the Horse, Monty David Rudman as Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster, Rudy's Dad, Humphrey, Sully John Tartaglia as Ingrid Matt Vogel as Big Bird, the Count, Murray, Forgetful Jones, Frazzle, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog and Mark Hamill as the voice of Trevor Additional Muppet Performers Brad Abrell, Anthony Asbury, Heather Asch, Grant Baciocco, Greg Ballora, David Barclay, Phil Baron, Bill Barretta, Jake Bazel, Nate Begle, Tau Bennett, Carol Binion, Ronald Binion, Tim Blaney, Cheryl Blaylock, Lindsey Z. Briggs, Patrick Bristow, Pat Brymer, Lisa Buckley, Julianne Buescher, Kevin Carlson, Raymond Carr, Kristin Charney, Brian Clark, Austin Michael Costello, Melissa Creighton, Nathan Danforth, Dorien Davies, Alice Dinnean, Jamie Donmoyer, Jodi Eichelberger, Artie Esposito, Peggy Etra, David Matthew Feldman, Olga Felgemacher, Genevieve Flati, Galen Fott, Thom Fountain, Mark Gale, Aymee Garcia, James Godwin, Louise Gold, BJ Guyer, Liz Hara, Terri Hardin, Andy Hayward, Brian Henson, Patrick Holmes, Haley Jenkins, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, David Jordan, Vicki Kenderes-Eibner, Kathleen Kim, Donna Kimball, Joe Kovacs, Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Scott Land, Bruce Lanoil, Michael Latini, Len Levitt, Michael Lisa, Weston Chandler Long, Paul Louis, Rick Lyon, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Amanda Maddock, Greg Manion, Jim Martin, Drew Massey, Ed May, Paul McGinnis, Jess McKay, Anney McKilligan, Ted Michaels, Tracie Mick, Andrew Moriarty, Alison Mork, Kathryn Mullen, Jason Murphy, James Murray, Michael Oosterom, Brett O'Quinn, Christine Papalexis, Marc Petrosino, Karen Prell, Mike Quinn, Steven Ritz-Barr, Tim Rose, Paul Rugg, Joey Rudman, Joe Selph, Michelan Sisti, Colleen Smith, Thom Stanley, David Stephens, Andy Stone, Lisa Sturz, Allan Trautman, Steve Troop, Art Vega, Gabriel Velez, Alex Villa, Russ Walko, Robin Walsh, Mark Bryan Wilson, Chase Woolner, Eric Wright, Victor Yerrid, Bryant Young with Rachel Appelbaum, Lawrence Basgall, Jessica Honor Carleton, Brian Carson, Ceili Clemens, Geri Cole, Carole D'Agostino, Ben Durocher, Rob Gardner, Noah Ginex, Lynn Hippen, Scott Johnson, Tiffany Lange, Jim Napolitano, Russell Nauman, Eric Novak, John Pavlik, Abby Roderick, Adam Rudman, Michael Schupbach, Michael Schwabe, Jessica Simon, David Skelly, Basil Twist, Cynthia Von Orthal, Steven Widerman, James Wojtal, Lucky Yates and Connor Asher, Cameron Garrity, Jerome Green, Rachel Herrick, David Hosay, Dave Hulteen, Avery Jones, David Karle, James Kemp, Adam Kreutinger, Jayden Libran, Alexander Mantia, David Quesal Classic Segment Muppet Performers Billy Barkhurst, Fran Brill, Ed Christie, Kevin Clash, Michael Earl Davis, Fred Garbo, Paul Hartis, Jane Henson, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Camille Kampouris, Francis Kane, Rollie Krewson, John Lovelady, Peter MacKennan, Joey Mazzarino, Brian Meehl, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Bob Payne, Don Reardon, Daniel Seagren, Caroll Spinney, Debra Spinney, Toby Towson, Steve Whitmire, Caroly Wilcox Category:Sesame Street